


Aftermath

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Two people deal with the aftermath of tragic events as they gradually become family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like to focus on the movie continuity, rather than the three original seasons.

Lindy spent the days after the Jewel Seed incident, checking and rechecking details from Arf and Fate, and pouring over old files. 

She pieced together a short life defined by neglect, abuse, and desperation. Arf would offer to take over from Fate when she mumbled recollections of her mother. Lindy smiled patiently and thanked Arf for supplying information. She’d offer Fate cakes and tea afterward, making light conversation before finally leaving. 

Whenever she left, the layer of gentle cheer fell away, her shoulders slumping in exhaustion. After one particularly detailed report, Lindy leaned back in her captain’s chair, pressing a finger to her forehead in frustration and weariness. 

“Are you all right, Ma’am?” A concerned young girl working on the bridge asked her one day.

“Ah, I’m fine,” Lindy said with a reassuring smile. “I think I might need to go on a trip the next time I’m on leave.”

____

Lindy arranged a small bouquet of flowers at the grave of Clyde Harlaown. She smiled down at the epitaph with gentle melancholy. 

“That girl. When I look at her eyes, they remind of mine when I lost you. She’s experienced so much and lost so much at such a young age. There’s so much I want to give her,” Lindy gave a fond chuckle at the thought of the lost girl that had come into their lives so unexpectedly. 

She paused, thinking back on what a doting father Clyde was in the brief the time he had spent with Chrono. He would’ve bonded with Fate right away.  
“I see trying to smile … but the more she talks with her friend, Nanoha, and spends time with us, the more she smiles without forcing it.”

Lindy said her goodbyes to Clyde and was again struck by similarities between her and Fate.


	2. Chapter 2

“Admiral Lindy?” Fate peeked around the corner of Lindy’s reception room. “You wanted to see me?”

“Ah, yes! Please have a seat Fate-san,” Lindy motioned to the cushion beside her. “Would you like some tea?” Fate nodded enthusiastically, accepting a cup and pouring milk into her Japanese tea. In the past few months, Lindy had managed to pass on her tea habits to the girl.

“Have you finished replying to Nanoha’s latest video message?” Lindy asked between sips of tea. 

The TSAB wouldn’t allow Fate to meet with Nanoha while TSAB custody. The Admiral decided to “bend” those rules by allowing the girls to see each other in person before Fate's trial started. After that, she suggested that the two girls communicate through video form. If Fate was going to heal, she needed to stay in contact with the girl who saved her.  
“Hmm,” Fate nodded. I told her about the shopping trip we went on last week, and how my sparring matches with Chrono have been going.” The girl’s face lit up as she talked. Lindy smiled gently in response.

“Listen, Fate. I wanted to talk about when your trial is over.” Lindy leaned down slightly to be at eye-level with the girl.

“You said I could see Nanoha then. I’ve been so excited for that day," Fate admitted, a light blush painting her cheeks. She looked down at her tea, struggling to maintain eye contact with her guardian. 

“Well, about that. I’ve actually made some plans!” Lindy said with a light chuckle. 

Fate’s head shot up. 

“Well, you see, after month’s of searching, I finally found a nice apartment on Earth not far from where Nanoha lives. And … I’m making preparations to enroll you in Seishou Elementary School!” Lindy actually started bouncing on her cushion. 

“I’m … going to school with Nanoha? Admiral … you didn’t have to … Fate’s was trying to process this news. Her eyes began welling up with tears. 

“Now, I wanted to do this.” Lindy patted the girl’s hand. She carefully withdrew her hand when Fate stiffened at her touch. “I want you to have a chance to experience lots of things. And besides, I want to live on Earth. I’ll be taking leave for a few months, so we can settle into our new home. Okay?”

Fate wiped her tears with the back of her hand and nodded. “Thank you, Admiral!” The girl rose to her feet with a brilliant smile. “I need to tell Arf! And I have to record another video telling Nanoha too!” Fate paused to look at her guardian and tried to contain her excitement. “Oh, is it okay if I go now?” 

“Of course!” Lindy said brightly. Fate thanked Lindy again before dashing out of the room to tell Arf. Lindy chuckled fondly under breath as the doors closed behind Fate. “Oh Clyde … this girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Admiral Lindy, could I please talk with you?” Fate stood resolutely in front of Lindy. She’d sat alone for hours after the incident. Lindy could see the girl had a lot weighing on her mind and decided to wait until Fate was ready to approach her. 

The Admiral promptly placed her book on the coffee table. She looked up with a smile and patted the space beside her on the couch. When Fate hopped next to her she looked up with uncertain, yet earnest eyes. “Back when I was inside the Book of Darkness, I saw my Mother Precia, Linith, and my big sister Alicia. She helped me to go home, saying that I should return to the brave and kind people in my life. It was hard to say goodbye, but she helped me come back home.” 

Lindy wrapped an arm around Fate’s shoulders, “I’m glad.” The girl smiled up at her guardian and leaned against Lindy’s shoulder. The Admiral paused, her eyes widened slightly. It was rare for the usually guarded girl to initiate affection. The sides of Lindy’s mouth curled up into a fond smile as she drew Fate a little closer. 

“I think I’m finally able to move on now,” Fate continued softly. “Since Alicia wanted me to stay, I want to make me being here with you, Chrono, Nanoha, and everyone else official. I … want to accept the offer you made.” 

Lindy held Fate at arm’s length, her eyes fixed on Fate in disbelief. “Are you saying … want to go ahead with the adoption?” Lindy’s well up with tears.

Fate nodded. The Admiral remained silent for a long stretch of time, wiping the tears from her eyes as she processed what was happening. 

Fate was startled by this reaction, leaned forward, her eyes brimming with concern. “Admiral Lindy? Did I wait too long to answer?” 

Lindy gazed down at the girl, her mouth fell open and she raised her eyebrows in an almost comically perplexed expression. 

“I understand if you don’t want to anymore! I took so long to say, I’ll understand if it’s not an optio—”

Fate stopped when Lindy wrapped her hand around the back of the girl’s head, gently drawing her into a hug. 

“Welcome home, Fate.” Lindy’s tone was filled with joy. 

“I’m home.” Fate returned the hug, a huge smile starting to bloom.


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you doing, Mum?” Fate sat next to her mother on the couch and inched closer to look get a better look at the photo album Lindy was pouring through.   
“I suppose I was just feeling nostalgic,” Lindy said with a weary sigh. 

“Who are they?” Fate pointed to a young, smiling couple in civilian clothes, their arms wrapped around one another, surrounded by sleek, modern architecture, a defining feature of Lindy’s home planet of Firstraum. 

“That’s my mother and father,” Lindy explained with a sad smile. 

“Really?” Fate sidled up closer in amazed interest. It was rare for her mother to share her past. 

“Yes, they both died when I was small. I might not remember them, but my grandmother told many stories about them.”

“She was an admiral too, wasn't she?” When Fate was officially adopted into the family, Chrono had solemnly recited the long tradition of TSAB members throughout both branches of the family, and their grandmother was one of the most distinguished and decorated of them all. This speech was promptly interrupted by Amy, who assured Fate that she shouldn’t feel pressured to join the TSAB if she doesn’t want to. Chrono, releasing in his eagerness to share their family history, had gotten carried away, blushed profusely and stuttered his agreement. 

“That’s right, she took me in after my parents died,” Lindy turned the page to a photograph of a tall, thin woman with grey hair in a TSAB admiral’s uniform. She stood straight-backed and held her arms to her side, but her green eyes shined with warmth and good-humour.

“She really looks like you,” Fate observed.  
“Ah, I suppose so.” Lindy chuckled as she wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulders.  
“Did Grandmother and Dad inspire you to want to be an admiral?” Lindy paused a moment in surprise. Dad, Grandmother?  
Lindy vividly remembered Clyde’s reaction to becoming a father. He excitedly told everyone at the TSAB about new son at every conceivable opportunity, much to the aggravation of his crew. She restrained a chortle as she imagined him doing the same thing with Fate.  
“Is there something wrong, Mum?” 

“Oh no, I was just reminiscing!” Lindy skipped to the next page, where a picture of another couple looked back at them. “I had sometimes wondered what being an admiral would be like when I was younger. But after I entered the TSAB Academy, I realised I was good at defensive magic. I then I didn’t really think about it until Clyde died. I wanted to continue the work he did to protect others the best way I could.”

“And you inspired me and Chrono too.” Lindy smiled with weary eyes, gently ruffling Fate’s hair in response. I think we’d better go to bed, it’s getting late. Why don’t we all go on a trip this weekend and pay Clyde … your father, a visit? 

Mother and daughter exchanged contented smiles. 

It was a cool spring day on Mid-Child when the Harlaown family gathered in front of the grave of Admiral Clyde Harlaown. Chrono and Amy talked about recent cases they were solved together. Lindy noted the lack of formality in Chrono’s speech. Having Amy by his side, and a little sister to care for had helped to unwind the overly serious and duty-driven boy. A “wet-blanket,” as Amy Yuuno would call him.

Before the family left the gravesite, Fate approached Lindy with an unusual request. “Mum, is it all right if I talk to Dad alone for a moment?” Lindy thought back to when her daughter was a shy, withdrawn child who stood to the side during family outings, feeling it wasn’t her place to participate.

“Y-yes, of course!” The girl skipped to the epitaph and kneeled beside. Lindy turned to the rest of the family as they strolled from the site at a leisurely pace. She heard Fate whispering to Clyde.

“You know what, Dad? Mum hasn’t been keeping things to herself as much as she used to. I think she’s doing a little better now.”

Lindy stopped walking. She gazed ahead of her. She brought a hand to her face, and her body convulsed. Finally, she let out an unrestrained chuckle that made everyone look in her direction.   
“Mum,” Fate approached her with curiosity and concern. 

“I’m fine, Fate!” She tightly wrapped her arms around the girl. “I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not actually pull the planet of Firstraum from my rare end. It's mentioned in supplementary material that Lindy is not originally from Mid-Childa like you would assume, but another planet. The rest of Lindy's backstory are part of my headcanon.


End file.
